


人形宠物

by JAYI



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body remodeling, F/M, pet slaves, tame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 这是一篇关于megatron意外抓捕到op还他的团队的故事





	人形宠物

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇关于megatron意外抓捕到op还他的团队的故事

威震天身边不知何时起开始多了一只形影不离的“宠物”。

无论是在什么场合——不管是上战场还是作息时间，那娇小的身影都会乖乖的俯卧在他的脚边。据威震天本人的说法这是他的私人万用“兵器”，至于霸天虎内部一致认为那不过是威震天出于某种情※趣的借口那都是后话了。

“威震天陛下，塞伯坦的防线似乎比我想象中还要顽强，我无意诋毁霸天虎的荣誉，若真要挑起战争，恐怕就是陛下您亲自上场也未必能攻下整个铁堡。”

“我知道，震荡波。这也是为什么我要先从太空桥下手的原因，那次的太空桥失控给了我一个教训，不过这不代表我不会利用这个教训去针对汽车人。我相信就算他们有猛大帅，也抵挡不住太空桥的反转力。”

“但是，陛下——”

“够了，震荡波。比起这些小问题，我敢肯定你真正想说的不是这些。”

军阀的语气明显有点不耐烦了，震荡波下意识后退一步，他坦然道。“实际上，我的陛下。关于您的‘宠物’一事，也许我无权干涉您的私人爱好，但据我所知，那家伙曾经是个汽车人。”

威震天没吭声，震荡波继续说。“并且，我最近听说霸天虎对您的评价，额，有点……失礼。”

震荡波本以为他会看到他的领袖站起来大发雷霆指责他或者说霸天虎们多管闲事，但出乎意料的是，威震天不仅没有发作，反而还露出一贯的假笑。

“这就是你想说的话？”

“不……事实上……”事实上，震荡波想问的当然不止这些，威震天的视线犹如锁定猎物般锁定在他身上，不由得令他一阵胆战心惊。“您的行为很有就能给一部分头脑简单的霸天虎灌输一些不利于作战的思想，尽管我认为适当的发泄没什么，可那至少不应该是一个汽车人，对此，我恳求一个合理的解释。”

话音刚落，威震天突然就从他的王座上站了起来，震荡波揣测这下他可能真的激怒了霸天虎领袖，他悄悄抬头看了一眼，惊讶地发现，他的领袖似乎……愉悦无比？

“我相信你忠于霸天虎，如果你真的想要一个解释，震荡波。”他指向他身后。“那就是我的解释。”

震荡波立即朝军阀指示的方向望去。

黑暗中走出一具深色的机体，他的个头甚至比这里除了迷你金刚外的霸天虎都要娇小太多。但那强健有力的臂膀，纤细的腰身，修长迅捷的大腿，再配合上那一双毫无生气的红色光学镜……

简直充满了致命的霸天虎式野性。

“擎……擎天柱？！”

————————————————————————

 

造一个城市金刚大小的太空桥真正难度不在于技术，而在于能源动力。而擎天柱毫无疑问在他踌躇之际帮了个大忙——虽然只有几枚火种源碎片，但这足以向震荡波证明威震天的用意。

“趴上去，你知道先做什么。”

“如您所愿，我的陛下。”

声波的机体改造并不完善，或者说，是威震天并不想让它完善，不过在效果方面他是非常满意的。尽管在蓝星上的经历使他憎恨有机体的生命形态，但贴近有机体形态的异界风情倒也是个不错“风景”。

“你的手挡到我的视线了。”

“需要停下吗？”

“不，继续。”

那只相对威震天而言小上许多的指爪很容易经常性的划伤小汽车自身的对接装载。这是威震天为数不多不满意的一点之一，通常为了保证下一次顺利的进行，他不得不在事后把擎天柱打发进医务室，期间肯定会被某个多舌的追踪者四处宣传他与汽车人之间多么不利军心的勾当。

介于在追踪者部队中红蜘蛛的地位影响较大——除了真正意义上的威胁到他性命的，威震天的报复手段通常是利用“他与汽车人之间不利军心的勾当”来完成那群笨蛋历来完成不了的任务，以此去打红蜘蛛的脸。

“……”

“不准停下。”

“威……恨……”

这也是威震天为数不多不满意的一点之一。汽车人的情感程序比他想象中的还要强烈，如果不是因为一场意外弄巧成拙捕获了这群让他在蓝星屡次吃瘪的维修工，他几乎从未想象过一个汽车人的存在价值如此令他赞叹不已。他一生只为自己而活，所以他什么都愿意舍去，也因此当他难得获得一件心满意足的“礼物”时，他的欲望就变得越来越难以填补。

愚蠢亲情，恶心的羁绊。在威震天眼中，欲望仇恨才是驱使他活下去的动力。

“啊！！！！”

听听，他叫得多动听。相比开始几次，这次他的手法在威震天看来已经明显进步许多。

“过来。”

“……”

蓝星上的犬型物种夹着尾巴龇牙咧嘴的举措是因为它们知道体型上带来的力量差距，所以它们并不全是出于攻击本意而畏惧。它们之中有的被人类驯化太久而失去了野性，从此变得更加惧怕人类。

“别再让我重复第二遍。”

在威震天失去耐心之前，他的小宠物非常识时务的主动舔舐他宽大的手指。

“这才是你本该保持的态度。”

————————————————————————

“我恨你，威震天。我会杀了你。”

擎天柱偶尔会有清醒的时候，虽然并不持久，但足够他向威震天宣泄他的仇恨。而威震天却从来没有把这些话放在心上，毕竟和红蜘蛛对比，小汽车的狠话显得安全多了。

“在我没把你干下线之前，尽管来吧。”


End file.
